


Twins of the future

by 2GDragons_girl1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family is everything, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GDragons_girl1/pseuds/2GDragons_girl1
Summary: To prevent the future full of darkness they are sent to save it by wiping it out. But can they find the correct course, change the right things, and ensure themselves in this new world.





	1. To start the wheels of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters or story. Hope you enjoy. Bad at spelling I know. I like reviews but Harsh ones will be ignored. I want advice not nonsense on what you think I should do. If you have ideas I welcome them but this is my story line and in the end I have a basic idea what I want.

Naruto: Twins of the Future

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters. I'll try to follow the story line but obviously since their trying to change things, things will change. Also I am not sure how to spell some things or even make a character sound like they would on the anime so I'm going to do my best ok? Enjoy the story!

PROLOGUE  
If you could save your family, your friends, and your village would you do it? If yes, what if you knew of taking that choice you'd become someone else as to not destroy yourself as one can not exist in another time line? Would you give up it all just to be able to save them all? If yes again, you are exactly like us. Naruto Uzamaki-Namakaze our Hokage gave us a mission. A mission we accepted despite the costs. Though it will be weird to see the former younger me and him that were no longer us it would allow us to be able to move freely to drastically change things in this time line for a better one for the future. I am formally known as Sakura Hanuro Head Medic of Konaha and the Five United Nations who banded against Madara Uchiha in The Fourth but Greatest of the Shinobi wars. In the end there was nothing left and in his final moments I and Shikamaru Nara seconed in command to the Hokage and head stradigist, the last two survivors took this mission and all that came with it. We didn't know who'd we'd be reborn as, where we'd be, or even if we'd reconize each other. For what seemed like forever I slept dull sounds surrounding me until quiet suddenly light startled a cry from me along with the absurd cold.  
"No!!! Give them back!!!," A woman cried out as my unhelpful blurry vission cleared and I knew it must have been a nightmare. As gleefully stareing down at me was Orochimaru, a great enemy. I cried out as any new born baby shocked at this turn of events. Another cry close by told me another baby was also in distress. Turning ever so slightly as my uncornated self could I spotted a baby in his subbordnates arms and when our eyes met I knew it was Shikamaru what power the fox Kurama intergrated with us told us that much. We were brother and sister now. "I'll kill you," Turning again I felt my eyes widen at the clearly weak but healing the cut from her stomach Tsande Senju, my Shishou, teacher, and now in this life it seemed, my mother.  
"Ku ku ku, Tsande don't be so bleak. When I heard you and that fool Jiraiya got drunk and then he and you were going to be parents I just had to come say congradulations. Thank you my dear. Their chakra could be what I'm looking for. Such perfect specimens. Wish I could stay but I hear unwanted house guests and now with my prizes I really must be on my way," Cackling he moved quickly as she tried to follow but obviously we were not born naturally if the blood off of his sword was anything to go by. Oh Hell what we're we going to do now? Our luck didn't seem to be all that great. Wait... Did he say JIRAIYA!!!!  
Note to all and any time reborn ninja. When in the arms of a madman and wanting to escape do not wait until you are far from the safety of your village to do so. The sudden drama took its toll and I must have fallen asleep until jostled enough to be set roughly down on the cold ground so said Madman could fight off, to my surprise, my new mom and dad and the Yodaime Hokage. Whimpering I flinched when a pudgy hand uncerimonially lightly bopped my face as I struggled to look to see calm very warm dark eyes I knew well. Shadow seemed to pool from him before lightly pulling us away from the battle. It looked as if his contract with the Battle Shadow Deers was not void as soon a very young buck was carefully carrying us with our blanket in his mouth.  
Shortly before the real big battles Shikamaru found a surviving deer in Konaha's destruction he took care of the little off colored doe until she was all better and she went off into the unknown. Imagine his surprise when she returned during a battle with not just hundreds but thousands of battle deers saving the day in a losing battle. Her name was Moon Eyes for her eyes were white and she was the daughter of Rikumaru of the Battle deer summons. They offered him a contract like his ancestors oh so long ago and thus Kuromaru his new deer would live in his shadow. Shikamaru now had the capabilities to summon all the deer but they could enter through his shadow so he didn't have to use his chakra by stepping out of it. Though now looking young and minus his huge horned rack Kuromaru was still quiet big for a younger then the future deer and he was black like all his race with spots on his back that glowed dimly like starlight. He moved quickly me and my new brother smooshed together but it was warm and meeting his weary eyes I knew he was tired too. I wondered if we'd ever find our way back for as shadows began to swirl arround us Kuromaru was taking us somewhere.

CHAPTER ONE  
Three years in the Summoners world was a good thing but as we watched from a very distant mountain as the Kyuubi no Kitsune rampaged, it reminded us of our mission and we knew Naruto needed us more then anything now. Kaguya the Queen of the deer renamed us Setsumo and Setsumi for that was who we are. The fox was sealed now it was time to go home. Taking my hand Sumo- Aniki as I called him now helped me down from the rock we sat on, his pale bushy blonde hair so much like the perverted Toad Sage's short for now matched mine which was white and a little more flat in the back. We wore plain Yukata's worn with all our traveling.  
"Onii-chan when do think we'll make it to the village without useing shadow to transport us?" I questioned so used to my squeeky voice by now it didn't bother me that much anymore as he shrugged.  
"Three days and we need them we won't be the only "orphans" surviving the Kyuubi's rampage through the contryside. It will allow us to look just pathetic enough to be let in," He mused tiredly yawning "But boy this is so Mendoske". Stretching his arms as I smiled.  
"A Senju now but still the soul of a Nara, I'm glad that some things haven't changed yet. But they will eventually take note of us. We look like them now and already even if its only a speck we both will recieve Jiraiya's clan marks on our faces," I pointed out the small spot of red on his eyes as he sighed. Soon the lazy Nara wouldn't be feeling so lazy as with new lives come new personalities. Climbing down the mountain we began our trek to home, to our Hokage Naruto, and our future.

The gate was barely being watched with all sorts of wounded farmers and people coming in. We, covered in dirt blended in all the same hiding our Chakra and keeping our heads down. I could feel him. Our brother, our Naruto, and he was distressed. No doubt from the crowd outside the Hospital with all the civilians screaming and even some Shinobi. We entered all the same finding the room where a baby was left purposly alone. He was in need of a fresh diaper change. Stepping through the door I glanced down as the seals flared no doubt telling someone that another had entered that wasn't keyed to them. Setsumo laid him gently on the hospital bed the blonde blue eyed baby was sniffling puffy eyes red from his constant crying. My brother was quick to change him, having had a son in the past life with his former wife Temari. Though it will nver happen again. "Temari is Shikamaru's only one. No longer will I see her as mine. She will be a friend and a beautiful one at that but the lazy Nara will need her" He had said. We had been playing with Naruto for two minutes when we felt the Anbu surround the building and The Hokage appear. Jiraiya must have only now noticed his seals going off like fireworks. Naruto was in my arms having been fed from the bottle and formula we brought I gently rocked him to sleep he yawned a little oh as I giggled with Setsumo.  
"Isn't he cute?" I giggled "I'm glad we came in. Those stupid people leaveing him alone. What if one of the citizens or angry Shinobi came in. He was crying, they've would have found him in no time... How can a baby be a monster Aniki?" I asked knowing that as I layed him gently down between two pillows that we were being listened to and watched. Sumo slid down and ran to our packs. Rifleing through it.  
"People fear what they don't understand Imouto (Is Omouto the boy version?). Like the farmers who raised us. We are different. They didn't understand thus the only answer was our death," He pulled out a small baby blanket "Our lives will be full of that but I'm glad we listened to the Deer to come live here after the attack. He's not the fox Sumi-nee but the jailer look at the marks on his belly. I heard a man talk about seals. That must be one. He's not the fox but people won't see it that way. They'll hurt him simply because they can," He struggled to climb up again his legs pinwheeling before he got up completely. He wrapped the blanket gently arround Naruto. "The Battle Deer say that he is like us. "Monsters" we are all the same. We share different fates but the title will follow us no matter what we want," He intoned voice young but his eyes spoke survival. I nodded.  
"Then lets adopt him," I chirped as he stared at me then at Naruto, a smirk appearing. "I'll be the big sister and you can be his Aniki too. Your really good at it Sumo-nii so it will be like getting another cute sibling without having to wait for a mommy to get unfat. He's been born already. So now he's ours to protect and love," I chirped picking him up just as the building shook. We gasped moving arround a stirring and whimpering Naruto. Something hit the window the fuze disolving.  
"Sumi-nee move!" He yelled as we jumped off the bed the small bomb going off. I screamed as the glass shattered arround us. Sumo had flipped the bed to protect us. The door slammed open as we glanced up to see a livid Hokage and an angry Jiraiya. Both glanced at us. Sumo had moved forward his stance protective between them and me holding Naruto. But observing the older men he looked to the window as rocks and things were thrown in. He growled lowly as I tried to calm Naruto.  
"Shh baby. Sumi-nee here. Shhh your safe," I held him close to me knowing this was just the beginning. From what we learned the first attacks were meant to kill with the attack so fresh on everyones mind. The next week even some Anbu will defect trying to kill him. We quickly ran behind the Hokage who noted us more openly and a now silent Naruto. "See baby an old man, as sad as it sounds, will protect us," I mummbled seeing the old man twitch. Call it an excuse to being such a stickler for the rules in my past life that I wanted to poke more at the disrespect side I was allowed now. Sumo was stifling his giggles but not very well.  
"Jiraiya take the children to the tower," The old man was at a breaking point. Nodding the even now giant man easily scooped us into his arms which we didn't protest but I still acted like a kid.  
"If you think about hurting Baby I'll bite you," I threatened squeakily as he glance slightly amused and slightly offended at me.  
"He's my God Son, Naruto. I won't hurt him," He said and though he probably didn't trust us it was said in that sentance. He wouldn't hurt Naruto but we were a different story. Though he wasn't someone who hurt kids per-say anyways.  
"Hurt my Sumi-nee and I'LL bite you and then hit you where we resemble each other as boys," Setsumo-Onii crossed his arms as the Toad Sannin or dad in this life stopped momentarily to stare at Sumo like he was insane. I giggled causing Naruto to Coo and and try to laugh as I gasped happy.  
"Aniki! Baby laughed with me see?" I showed Naruto to both men as Naruto smiled and let out a Coo at Sumo who softly smiled he leaned forward softly kissing his forehead.  
"Good Baby... Sumi?" He questioned as I felt it to holding him closer. "Mr. Man there's a bad man coming," He said to Jiraiya who stiffened broadning his senses. "Kuromaru. Rikumaru. I'm scared," Sumo whispered playing the kid digging his head into The Toad's neck as his shadow expanded rising from the floor to shape and fade two bigger then horses, black and white bucks was left.  
"Leave this to us Master Setsumo. Jiraiya... Gampachi has spoken fondly of you. Please continue, we of the Shadow Deer Battle Nation will keep any from harming our summoner if you can get him to safety we will do the work," Kuromaru said seriously as Rikumaru jumped up and down.  
"Battle time, battle time, ne-ne-ne-ne-yay, Riku is going to be a ninja deer, ne-ne-ne-ne- I love battle time," The younger brother sing songed as I giggled. Jiraiya nodded jumping over the roofs as we gasped. I held Naruto closer careful of the cold. With his long legs it didn't take long to reach the tower. We sat at first but curiosity is a hard thing to fight as a "child" and when was I ever going to get another chance? Sumo held Naruto as I opened drawers seeing the difference in Tsande's way of organization to the Third's I colored alittle on a blank peice of paper me, Sumo, and Naruto, a rainbow above us I made a typacal childs drawing. I added Riku and Kuro to the side and even Jiraiya and The Third all smiling as stick figures. Before I became bored again and found out what was hidden in the secret compartment. Naruto's comment of the Third being a closet pervert rang in my head. I slipped the book in my pocket looking through more drawers. I didn't care that Jiraiya came back in with food and groaned at the mess I was making. He grabbed me pushing me away from the desk as he tried to straghten up. I just moved to the fileing cabinets. I found a photo-album of the Fourth Minato and Kushina again slipping those in my hidden pockets. I just grabbed a picture of Nara Shikaku when again I heard the door open and Jiraiya picked me up taking another picture out of my hand as I pouted.  
"Stop it kid. This is top secret stuff," He said as he set me down. I scurried to the other side of the room opening the file cabinet there. I felt the Anbu by the wall watching me as I pulled out paper if it didn't have picture on it I dropped it on the floor as unintrested as any child would be with just words on a paper. Aha. Hatake Kakashi. I sat down looking at his picture. He was young. Merely fifteen years old now I believe. Jiraiya groand but I rolled out of the way stuffing the paper not so sectretly in my shirt. The Third watched amused smiling at the picture done on his desk as I noted Yamanaka, Nara, and Aikimichi, even Ibiki in the room. Ooh torcher time. Two shadows melded with my brothers undetected as a female Anbu reached in my shirt and pulled out Kakashi's pictures. I huffed crossing my arms pouting more. So not fair. She handed it to Jiraiya. He looked at me an eye brow raised.  
"He's a dog, Sumi-nee loves them," Sumo-nii said sleepily from the couch laid out on it with Naruto alseep and drooling on his chest. I smiled going to climb on with him careful of Narto but I sat at his head which he laid on my lap.  
"A dog lover hmm? Sumi-chan is it?" The Hokage Sarutobi questioned as I sighed crossing my arms.  
"Setsumi and this is my Aniki Setsumo. We call each other Sumi and Sumo because our names are sooooo big," I stretched my arms in example as he nodded.  
"What is it that brings you to the Leaf?" He asked as Aniki sat up. He carefully moved Naruto to lay on the couch moving the pillows so he wouldn't roll off. "You are not from here. Are you ninja?" He asked still kind but the underlying steel was there.  
"We came because the Farmer and his wife blamed us for the attack from the giant angry fox," He brushed his finger on Naruto's whisker marks smiling softly. "Kuromaru heard from the Toad Chief Gampachi that the Leaf was a good place. Then the Deer Seer Shimara said that we had to find Baby. Or the village would kill him... We've been walking for days. Sumi-nee sensed him as soon as we entered. He was distressed and the crowd outside was full of hate and anger. But we found him alone. No Anbu guard I'm sure you assigned, no Nurse to feed or change him, and no one who cared. The farmers wife had a lot of babies and we were charged with taking care of them even if we were barely babies ourselves. So I changed him and Sumi-nee fed him then we put him to sleep," He explained.  
"We are not Ninja. Yet. But we want to be when we're older," I nodded Jiraiya acked as I had snuck over to the cabinet again and was back over folding Kakashi's picture again but his file safely tucked in a pocket. I whined when he put it back and grabbed me setting me by my brother as I huffed.  
"How old are you?" Shikaku asked as Aniki looked at him.  
"That's hard to explain. Do you mean physically or mentally?" He mummbled. I noted that the Hokage's brow furrowed immensly. So thats were all those wrinkles came from.  
"I can explain that," Kuro's voice sounded as he appeared again careful to lay automatically so that his very immpressive rack didn't hit or damage the wall. "Greetings human Kage I am Kuromaru of the Shadow Battle Deer Nation. Young Master Setsumo is my summoner and partner," He said as I climbed to sit on his saddle hugging his neck.  
"He summoned you?" Sarutobi questioned amazed as the buck snorted.  
"No he is a vessel summoner. He does not need to use his own energy or chakra to summon any of us, to summon me or the army of the nation. The closest way I can explain it is that his shadow is like a door constantly open. It is very rare and not at all common most human beings would die from the mere exposure but he is not most. Only one other is born but the Nara is too young to make the contract... In fact Master Setsumo was as well but such time of violence needs to be set despite the consequences," He sighed glancing back at Setsumo then at me.  
"Consequences?" Jiraiya asked voice hard. Aww he was a child person after all. Maybe because of us but I think it was like that in the other time line just more hidden.  
"Our contract is not like the other summons of the other world. We of the Nation must live in the summon world but we need to have a summon like Setsumo and in the farther future the Nara boy when he is of proper age... In physical years and somewhat in his mental state Master Setsumo is barely three years and three months old..." They stared at Aniki who had closed his eyes dozing slightly. "But by making the contract with us Battle Deer. He gained knowledge... He has the mentality of a fully grown man. That is the consequence of partnering with us. He is still a child but he will react like a man first. We've blocked all we could but the damage is done. He is Three years old though physically to answer your question. Sadly he allowed his sister to have slight access to be able to be protected by my sister-in-law Saya she too has blocks to prevent her childhood to being distupted but it is the same. She is like a women trapped at times in the body of a child," He finished dully wanting to cover for us as much as possible.  
"And you allowed it? You could very much have warped their minds beyond repair!" Yamanaka made himself known as Kuromaru's ears flattened. "They could become unstable, insane at the drop of a hat," He exclaimed Naruto whimpering.  
"Mr. or Mrs. Blondie please! Our Baby is trying to sleep so shush!," I chastised as he sputtered at my comment of being male or female. Climbing down to walk in front of him my hands on my hips I tried to look fierce. "Kuromaru-nii and even Princess-nee have done what is needed to ensure that won't happen. Sure I probably know more then I should at this age, speak more bigger words at times, and even speak clearly but I've come to accept it... Aniki accepted because they tried to hurt me very badly... He gave up his own mental age and I know he didn't want to do it to me but the Deer had no choice. If they hadn't my brother and I would have been dead. Through this contract we survived being beaten, locked for weeks in a closet with no food and water, to the attack of the big, big, very BIG fox! they got us out of the way and told us about our new Baby brother. Don't you see? we can help him, we're monsters too! He won't be alone anymore. We are now his family," I chirped but he still looked a little angry and weary of me.  
"That is a very unsure thing young Lady. But with your premission Yamanaka-san can make sure that it is safe for Naruto to be with you," Sarutobi said as I looked at him confused then beamed.  
"Naruto? Yay Aniki our Baby's name is Naruto, Fish Cake," I giggled climbing over the giant deer summon again to jump on the couch. Sumo-nii's eyes were open and looking at Inochji.  
"The big man said his name before you silly girl...Is it safe Kuromaru?" He questioned as the deer nodded slightly.  
"To an enemy no. But you are not. We had a Yamanaka as a Summoner once. She was kind and very skilled in her clan's Jutsu. Though I will not be able to teach you how to counteract it till your in the academy and your chakra coils are more mature I remember that the viewing of memories was safe as long as the person did not fight co-opperation," The summon replied as Sumo-nii nodded and the deer began to fade sinking back into his shadow. He met the Hokage's eyes.  
"Will Naruto be here when we come back? Will you take him from us before we are proven a danger?" He asked as the old man sighed.  
"I promised his parents I'd protect him no matter what," He said as we looked at each other and smiled.  
"Good. But when we are proven safe I ask you to allow us to be his family. We are the same even if by different circumstances. We may be kids but we can take care of him better then a hate filled villager," He said gently lifting Naruto he kissed his head as I kissed him next. Sliding down he went over to the Hokage and handed the baby over. Then met me as we went to sit in front of Yamanaka. "Kaguya said you are to be trusted. Yama brags about your honor always. The summons are wise about their Summoners. Though loud, the monkey king is good, we will trust you if it means we will finally have a home for us and to get a little brother in Naruto," He finished as I nodded. I remember Kaguya saying she had replaced our former knowledge in the fake "Seal" with our older self. It was to hide us as time travelers. I wondered what our new selves went through. As Ino's dad went through the hand signs the familiar sleepiness filled me. I hated it but I did not resist as I fell asleep senseing Kaguya's chakra begin to work.

When I woke up again I was in a bed and glancing over Naruto was awake and whimpering in a nearby crib. I gasped happily struggling out of my own bed. It meant we were not threats. I peaked in and as soon as Naruto focused on my face he still whimpered but his gummy smile lifted my morning mood. I climbed on a stool and pulled the smaller baby out. He needed to be changed. I pulled the stool over to the changing area senseing a familiar chakra I looked at the area they were at. The familiar feeling of Kakashi and even Tenzo made me wave gently to them as I turned to Naruto quiet effectivally changing him in no time. I noted Sumo-nii sleeping deeply on a small bed as well. If I remember Kaguya's story it was that we were raised by a mean farmer and his miserable wife who was a baby maker. We were mistreated greatly our lives drastically changing when my Chakra striked out at the farmers friend who was sick in the head and paid the farmer to "Spend time with me" for a night. The greedy bad man agreed but my chakra striked out. Thus the whole fiasco of torcher began. Monsters. They'd call us as we protected each other until the day Sumo-nii was bloodied bad and Kuromaru appeared offering him the contract to heal him. But Sumo-nii would only accept if they saved me from the mob of farmers. He did and the contract was formed. Our suffering did not stop but it saved us from constant attepmts for slow deaths of starvation or dehydration. The kyuubi attack was blamed on us and Kaguya appeared to protect us from the angry crowd bent on our deaths we ran all the way to the village. Were my sensing abbilities came in handy as I found Naruto. They then observed the "Blocks" in place and Inochji deemed it able to keep the full "adult mindset" from crushing our "child mindscape". Allowing us to grow normally and healthy but with more awareness then a normal child. Dureing this thought process review I easily fixed a bottle for Naruto he ate as greedily as ever. I observed the room seeing it as a nursery most likly in the Hokage tower made by Minato for Naruto when he had thought that he would be able to live happily with his wife and baby. It was a room of hope and love. I looked down at my Hokage who was content to stare at my face. This innocent face would be marred with trials of life but this time he would not do it alone. I leaned close staring him in his eyes.  
"You will be loved," I promised him silently in my head as he smiled arround the bottle's nipple. "Always. And one day you will be a great Hokage. One that shapes history as a man who fights for everyone for the better". My thoughts was a vow he cooed as if knowing what I thought to him as I smiled nuzzling him. He yawned still a very new baby. I set him with Sumo-nii as he cuddled near him as close as his baby body could. I felt the shift to my shadow as our bags popped up. I walked over seeing the singes from the blast. Saya must have pulled them down for us to save it from further damage. I pulled out a screen and set it up in the corner before pulling out small camo black army pants and a mesh shirt with a blue and silver kimono top made by the Deer Nation. I changed easily hiding everything I took last night into the many pockets of my pants for later. Slipping on the mesh shirt under I tied on the top and came back out. I let my hair out of the hat I wore the white hair with a hint of blonde was unreasonably short from the "attack" we suffered from, stuck up in Jiraiya influenced spikes. The bandage on my forehead actually there because I fell and cut my head on a jagged rock. Scared Sumo to death as I rolled down the hill. We were so small. Landing wrong and he'd have been alone. I brushed it lightly looking in a mear I shrugged not really careing. I pulled on some ninja sandles. I then laid out Sumo-nii's clothes and from a small dresser chose a cute doggy onesy for Naruto for when the time came. I folded my Yukata and Kimono I noted we'd have to wash it I pulled back on the hat if only to hide my hair color. I pulled out a small burner and some ramen cups. Setting aside three and put up the rest. I set two in the hidden compartment Kakashi and Tenzo were in before eating one myself quickly. I pulled out crayons and paper drawing as I hummed. It was an hour later that the Hokage and Shikaku Nara came in Inochji and Chouza as well I smiled from my corner. But continued drawing.  
"Your brother is a fabulous sleeper it seems. Its already well into the afternoon," Sarutobi mused chuckling at the cute sight Naruto made with Aniki wrapped arround him as they cuddled shamlessly.  
"Kaguya says he must have been a Nara in a former life. Or has a soul of one. He constantly says things like "This is so Mendoske" or "Mendoske woman, let me sleep" I find it funny," I chirped being the one who loved seeing my brother being lazy but with alittle more energy then in his former life. Shikaku smirked amused as I giggled. "Kaguya said I had the soul of a scholar which isn't far off. I love learning and find it hard to not know something. But I guess I'm glad because if I knew everything my life would be pretty boring to me. If anything I agree with my brother he doesn't like being bored either," I said standing I moved to put my things away.  
"Is that so? Well then I hope you'll find the village intresting," He said as I nodded.  
"Oh I will especially when we go to the Academy with Naru-nii," I said knowing that I needed to install that now. Though three years older we would not be leaveing him with the stupidest people to teach him.  
"Ara? With Naruto? What if he won't want to be a ninja?" He asked as I snorted.  
"Even your not stupid Jiji," I replied slipping into the name Naru-nii would call him "The council will want him to be an idiot. Setting him up for failure. But failures are easily manipulated. If anything I won't allow its Naru-nii to feel like a tool. With the fact that he has a very big thing in him he has to be prepared just like me and Sumo-nii are getting ready for our own, in our own way. If anything we will ensure his success," I chirped skipping over to him. "So what brings you here Jiji? Did you miss us already?" I asked looking at him as he tried to get Jiji through his head. I knew they took a blood sample for health reasons and Saya will intervene long enough for at least several years to have passed before they even think out cross refferencing the DNA when we begin to resemble our parents and even a hat couldn't hide it.  
"Actually I was asked to make an offer. You see Shikaku's wife Yoshino-san heard about you and has asked if you and your brother and Naruto would like to stay in the Nara compound. But the Aikimichi's and Yamanaka's have offered the same," He said "I understand if you need to wait for your brother to descide but I was thre- I mean asked very convincidly to at least make the offer". He sweat dropped as I giggled. Go Yoshino-nee.  
"I don't know if you realized it yet Jiji but Sumo-nii doesn't make an effort alot of times. I only have one question and if that is if the Clan heads realize what taking all three of us will intel? Not only will the other Clans begin to accuse them of trying to gain Naruto for power purposes but they will find it unfair. If the Clans have businesses and people find out about Naruto then it will surely begin to get stiffled. Not to mention soon the village will learn from our own actions that we are not to be triffled with which will lead to lots of paperwark not only for them but you... I plan on making sure any who want to harm my litte Omouto-chan realizes why my brother himself listens to me the first time I tell him to do something," I chirped as the Hokage tried not to gasp in horror at the thought of the already never ending paperwork continuing. I smiled innocently "I suspect your paperwork will triple in size I don't do things half way or on the down low," I giggled as I did find it hilarious that the pale and sweaty face of the Hokage turned slightly green. The Clan heads didn't know if giggling would lead them to getting in trouble with said Hokage and to not would lead to not winning over me, the little girl.  
"We are aware but you needn't need to worry about those things. But your knowledge of the situation is sound. My wife and I run a resturaunt but I can assure you now that if citizens and some shinobi stop coming because of our offer we still feed three clans. Even my own comes and yes they pay. It wouldn't hurt anything," Chouza-oji said as I nodded.  
"And Aio would be the first to personally kick out or beat anyone causing trouble. My wife is a spitfire. Also we mainly sell flowers as a front. Our other business is again with our three clans and even the Aburame and Inuzuka's. It won't matter if a few people come in to cause trouble we'll just charge them double," Inochji-oji winked as I giggled.  
"We Nara's own an apothicary but we supply Anbu and Shinobi not the citizens unless through the hospital and with lady Tsande going to be gone they can't afford to stop the supply now," Shikaku said as I nodded but couldn't say yes not quiet figureing what it was bothering me. If I chose then it would be damage somehow. When I wanted none.  
"Does it have to be so complex?" A sleepy voice asked as I turned with them to view Sumo-nii had change and was settling his hat back on. "I'm not trying to make it more Mendoske but the only thing I have a problem with is the fact that each of your families have children of your own, also babies. Having us, even with us being the way we are and another baby with a target on his head could mean endangering your own children. Its something we can't honestly by pass. Yes you can assure us nothing will happen but that can't be known. If you had a choice which child would you save. Naruto or your own children?" Sumo-nii asked putting his hands in his pockets he let his honey brown eyes meet each of the heads who looked uncertain. "I mean no disrespect. But it is not safe not for you and not for your own children. We can not accept. Not when the attack is so close and fresh in the mind. Some will do anything in their selfish version of vengence. They may even see us with you and mistake your own children as Naruto. If something were to happen. Sumi-nee and I could not forgive ourselves and in the future it will tear Naruto in two... I'd like to continue to be friends of the clans if possible with access to either of the compounds for emergencies but other then that any other thing has too many contingencies to count or counteract," He said as I smiled nodding. He looked at me and nodded back. Yes he hated making the decisions but this time his stragigic mind played for the better part as I smiled. He was Konoha's Hokage's right hand man and head stragigist for a reason before. Though now he and I had to grow to be something else it would not change that we'd grow for our Hokage.  
"I guess its descided isn't it Aniki?" I whispered as he nodded. I turned to them smiling. "You'll soon wish that you never met me Oji-sans please watch us grow with pride. We'll come arround so much that you'll grow tired of us. But we won't be living with you. We're getting an appartment," I chirped skipping over to a still sleeping Naruto I dressed him. Lifting him I opened the window a giant Doe appearing Spiral antlers on her head with jewels dangling from them I put Naruto in the baby carrier facing into my chest and wrapped a blanket arround him. I smiled. "See you for dinner at the Aikimichi's Jiji, Oji-sans, Anbu-sans," I called happily as Sumo-nii jumped out Kuromaru appearing below him as I climbed into my saddle I grabbed the reigns. With whoops of joy Saya jumped high into the air easily chakra scaleing the buildings we cheered and laughed leaving a stunned group behind. I smiled at Setsumo who smirked. As we stopped below a very different monument then the one we knew we raised our fists to the faces of old, I stared at the Fourth head and my eyes hardened as I swore. "To protect my brother, my village, my Hokage, and the future! That is my Ninja Way and by the leaves of the village my will is burning brightly" I yelled in my mind as Saya nodded turning quickly she jumped and our fight for the future truly commenced.


	2. Let the games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to the start of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea and I want to do it well. Do any of you have an idea on if Setsumi and Setsumo should fall in love and with whom? Review at the end with your suggestion, Thank you.

CHAPTER TWO  
This man was dead. I didn't hesitate stepping forward and grabbing his hand I let my killing intend cover the fool. He had been going to hit Naruto with a move not taught in proper Taijutsu for beginners when Iruka's back was turned. Mizuki looked down at me shocked not expecting me as I was in a different group. I glared very hard at him.  
"Setsumi-chan what are you doing?" Iruka questioned as I didn't let this scum out of my sight.  
"I'm about to kill a bug," I chirped twisting his hand I pulled him down to my face hissing in his, "Ne, Mizuki-Sensei did you know that me and Sumo-nii killed another attempt on our Naru-chan?" I questioned gripping harder "The Hokage has given us a special liscense to kill any deemed a threat to him. Are you a threat to my brother Sen-sei?" I asked sweetly pushing the joint to a breaking point. He grimanced then forced a smile.  
"Ofcourse not," He smiled as I let go.   
"I don't believe you," I answered but turned pulling a bruised Naruto up. He beamed a toothy grin as I smiled. Despite not wanting to, it came to a point that Sarutobi tested us seperatly and we became gennin at four. But he still let us attend the classes as there wasn't any alternative to our decsion. Naruto loved our Hayatai's which we refused to wear until he got one. He beamed at that swearing he'd become a ninja and the best Hokage ever Dattebayo!!! We smiled and saluted him like he was one already. But even now he realized that we had to watch the Sensei's in case he would be hurt. When he was younger he had pouted and wanted us to stop as he could take care of himself and we nearly agreed until the Cloud Deleget tried to kidnap him and Hinata Hyuuga. We tried to prevent the death of Neji's father but it was the first realization that he had to grow stronger and we weren't babying him at all and that we could fail this mission for the ambassador had killed himself and Neji lost his father. Naruto's training regime was very difficult but every week he out did himself. He would not fail this graduating ceremony. He'd pass but not as dead last but as his own self. With us here he was more aware of laws and positions then in the past life and his writing was so much better.   
"Demon brats," Mizuki hissed as I smirked as Saya heard it my shadow rippling. I rolled my eyes following Naruto as he made his way to his best friends Shikamaru Nara and Choji Aikimichi who sat off from the group. I passed them to go to the picknick table where Sumo-nii slept sprawled out on top of it. I glanced over at the chain link fence and didn't blink at the sight of some civilian girls. His own fan group. He shuddered when it first happened but now was at ease with it because this group learned early on to treat Naruto well. I glanced over as a fight between two girls broke out and I sighed. I could hardly believe that in my former life I was so pathetic with my fan girling. I looked over at Sasuke who was still a little cold but as he talked to an Uchiha instructor about his brother it made me nod laying back my head against Sumo's leg. The Massacre was stopped when certain plans from Danzo landed mysteriously on the Hokage's desk and he managed to talk Fugaku out of it. The Uchiha were now positioned all over the city and trying hard to show that they were as part of this village as their ancesstors who chose Senju over Madarra. I looked at the clouds above. Speaking of Senju.   
At age fourteen it had been apparent for awhile we looked too similar to two Sannin but having only Naruto visit Jiji and putting make up over our markings were working until on a lazy day the both of us took Naruto to the Osen and guess who we bumped into? Jiraiya was in denial at first until he came to our appartment to see two very specific baby blankets on our beds. When he asked where we got it we shrugged and answered we were found with them in the forest about three miles out of the Village to the East. He choked but sat then looking at Sumo he pulled him close before either of us could stop him he smeared the make up I had quickly applied when we sensed him near by. He asked why he covered it and Sumo answered in a deadpanned voice that he refused to be a guy accused of wearing make up even if that meant wearing make up to hide it. Ironic really. I laughed so hard at Jiraiya's offended face. It was at the end of the week that we were stabbed with needles but that was months ago. Oh it was positive but Kuro and Riku's spying showed they weren't going to say anything yet and Jiraiya left to find dear old Tsande, mom.  
In the month our skin make up has been disapearing to a point that neither of us could hide the red on the bottom corners of Sumo's eyes and down his cheeks but not at the end of his face yet as he needed to grow more or mine that was begining to frame my eyes like perfect eyeliner and only with a small stip on each eye that was begining to show and from research as a girl of Jiraiya's clan it will only go to my upper cheek bones but had yet to form. Also our hats disapeared we suspected a soon to be retired Hokage and his meddlesome Anbu. Sighing I touched my hair, styled much like Jiraiya's but pulled in a pony-tail I looked like a young female version of Jiraiya with hints of Tsande and Sumo looked like a young male version of Tsande with hints of Jiraiya. He left his hair short but long refusing to grow his hair like Jiraiya and it was cool with his side burns he was handsome to be sure. I sat up hearing Naruto coming over. He was eating some chips Choji shared and was laughing boistrously as I smiled.  
"Sumi-nee can I go hang with Shikamaru and Choji after school?"He asked as I smiled.  
"Sure. Just make sure to be home for dinner. Its Friday so you know what that means," I chirped winking as he cheered.  
"Ramen, ramen, Fridays and Saturdays are Ramen nights on regular intervals," He cheered as I laughed standing I stretched, my back popping. I tapped Sumo who opened his eyes watching Naruto go off with the two most underestimated boys in class. He stood too and moved by my side. We walked quietly out of the academy compared to the rest of the children.   
"Rikumaru stay with Naruto," Sumo instructed as the shadow deer happily went to his favorite person and soon to be partner. Soon we'd give him the seal that would open up his shadow and Rikumaru would be able to come without premission from Sumo. And no it wouldn't give Naruto knowledge as that was a lie and really you didn't have to sign the contract. I stopped looking East toward the gate. Far off a bird flew peacfully free above a valley I never wanted Naruto to go to again but if Madara could be so easily stopped then what was the purpose of going back in time? Sumo grabbed my hand meeting my eyes as I smiled and nodded we continued to Training ground Seven as it would not be used until next Friday and onward. I took my stance as he signaled he was ready we shot forward our fists meeting causing the ground to crack in between us.

I waved goodbye to Ayame-chan and Tsuchi of Ichiru Ramen our usual order times 10 in a my hands as I made my way outside. Saya lowered herself to the ground still towered and the people knew not to mess with the beautiful doe as I put everything in the travel packs and baskets that would prevent spilling. Hopping on she gracefully rose and meandered down the street her tail up and wagging with happiness. I read a book in the dieing light of the day letting the reigns sit idle as she wasn't a normal animal she knew the way. My knee provided support and a well placed henge seal hid Ichi Ichi Poison from on lookers. I loved the plot lines but was not ready to walk so boldly arround like Kakashi and besides physically I was fourteen a few months off my next birthday. What fourteen year old reads books like this? I smiled at the romance by passing the real adult stuff just liking the story. Saya huffed used to me reading aloud to her. She liked them too but was a romantic like me. Not careing for the real hot and heavy stuff but liking how the good guys always won and the bad guys always lost. I smiled hearing Naruto loudly talk from our appartment no doubt to Choji, Shikamaru, and their families. Yoshino had called and asked to come over and I said yes. Which led to the other families coming. I had no doubt that they knew now who's kids we actually belonged to and not having seen us in some time wanted to see if we resembled our our parents that much. I easily opened the door comeing in.  
"Yay! Ramen," Naruto crowed as I set them on the counter ofcourse they brought more food but ramen could be eaten with anything. Ino looked so utterly miserable still on a stupid diet or something. I rolled my eyes Asuma would changed that. I smiled at Shikaku in a shogi match with Sumo-nii Shikamaru watching as yet again the younger boy could give his father a real fight. I handed Choji his faivorite beef flavored as he beamed and dug in by Naruto.  
"Sumi-chan, you look lovely," Aio said as I joined the girls to deliver their own. I grabbed two miso, two shrimp, and two chicken for us siblings to eat later this week putting it in the fridge. I smiled softly.  
"Really? I hate the markings. It looks like make-up and all the Sensei's give me grief. The older girls all act haughty saying my eyes are two slitted for it and the like. Even my brothers Fan girls have been lining their eyes and I wonder if I look as bad as them," I replied.  
"Please, they only wish they looked so good Sumi-nee," Naruto yelled as I smiled.  
"Thanks nii-chan," I said as he beamed and ate some more.  
"But really they are right Setsumi. Your eyes are to close together for such thick make up," Sniffed Ino as I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't suit you," She finished as Naruto protested mouth full.  
"Ino!" Her mother lectured "Its not make up but clan markings," She said as I shrugged. Ino sniffed as I shook my head. A knock at the door sounded and the reason Ino saw me as something to bring down was sensed to be on the other side. Sumo rose though and answered it letting Itachi in closly followed by Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed as the boy scowled then smiled at me as I handed him his Tomato ramen.  
"Thank Sumi-nee, Itachi invited me along," He blushed as I smiled.  
"Your welcome Sasuke-kun. Itachi and Sumo are friends and he comes over frequently. Your more then welcome to come visit with him or on your own," I chirped going to hand Itachi and Sumo their ramen.  
"Oi Teme! Leave my sister alone. She doesn't like you," Naruto yelled as Sasuke scowled and I sweat dropped whapping Naruto on the head. "Ow" he whined as I shook my head.  
"Stop yelling and leave our guests alone Naru-nii. He's just here to visit Sumo-nii with Itachi," I lectured as he scowled. I smiled at Itachi who gave me a knowing look. "Where's Shusui?" I asked as he sighed. Sasuke smirked.  
"He got in trouble teasing Aniki. Kaa-san got him by the ear and we made a run for it before he could ask for Aniki's or my help out of it, " He said as I chuckled shaking my head.  
"Oh how fast he is in Shunshun but he can't escape Mikoto-kaa-chan" I mused handing Shikaku his ramen next he smiled but moved the silver knight I winced, "Should have moved the gold rook Shikaku-oji" I patted his shoulder as Sumo checked the King and won again. It was ongoing and since we started each of us have only one twenty out of seventy which was okey to us as in the last time line we barely won two against him before he was killed in the war.  
"No way again?" Shikamaru questioned. "Sumo-nii you haved to teach me," He said as I laughed standing next to Yoshino again.  
"But really how are you? Its been awhile since you came to the Nara, Aikimichi, or Yamanaka compounds. Even the flower shop," Chia said as I sighed.  
"We're fine and I'm sorry. With graduation so close we've been working Naruto to the bone. Plus with the stress of finding what's going to happen to Sumo and I," I looked at Naruto who was in a heated argument with Sasuke. "The Hokage assured us that we will be involved with Naruto's team but as we have been Genin for so long with out a Sensei he can't put us on a team from this year because it would make two teams a five man squad. So there is a thought on the fact my brother and I will be a team but under whom?" I asked as the mothers shrugged.   
"It will work out in the end sweetie," Aio assured but her eyes were not on me but my marks. "They aren't thick and its cateyed. I think it makes your eyes beautifully bigger. I like it. It still needs to finish at the top to fully line the eyes and I feel it will thicken on the outside and darken too for contrast. Its very pretty," She giggled her flower arranging side taking root as I smiled and blushed.   
"It suits you and when your older you'll be drawing in the boys from miles. You are a unique beauty," Yoshino squealed as I felt the hair on my neck raise. I didn't need to turn to see my uncles, cousins, friends, and even Ino who thought it was her crush I was trying to "draw in" were glaring this way. I sweat dropped with the mothers as they felt it too. I think I even felt some killing intent. I think I knew who was releasing it. Stupid brothers and Anbu captain best friend.

The night was cold as I zipped my vest up. Graduation went off without a hitch and we left a slip of paper on the Hokage's desk stating we were barrowing the Scroll of Sealing for research purposes. Plus how could we actually convincedly teach Naruto his number one signature move without it? We could hear Jiji's cry of our names after catching Mizuki in the act of stealing the fake. I smiled at Sumo who lazily rested in a tree.  
"Your doing good little brother!" I called to the hundreds of Naruto's training while I beamed. I felt the Anbu before they came into view as I laughed. "Good Job now for a break Naru-nii" I called as they poofed away and Iruka came into view a huge vein pulsing on his forehead.  
"SETSUMO, NARUTO, SETSUMI!!!!! TO THE TOWER NOW!!!" He screamed his voice filling the night and beyond.  
It was so worth it. In the morning I ate cereal my black banded hayatai on my neck like Sumo's as we ate early and made Naruto as well. If it happened like last time Kakashi was a jerk. We hadn't seen him in years. But we knew the story. Naruto ate his breakfast happily as we smiled at him. Looking at the clock he was officially three hours late. Good boy.  
"When you get there apologize and say "I was lost on the road of life" It will make things so much more fun," Sumo instructed as Naruto smiled and nodded running out into the street as we waited awhile before we made our way to the Hokage Tower. I believed we'd find out who our Sensei was or something. I had my vest zipped closed and so did he as the streets began to come alive. We easily walked, a wide berth from those arround us was common, I yawned moving behind Sumo who yawned as well. He brushed his hair lazily and some of the shop ladies's daughters giggled as his arm flexed and he unintentionally looked attractive. I rolled my eyes at his complaints, it was his fault. He and I just by passed the oblivious Secratary by scaleing the wall and opening the window. Sumo entered first he smiled waving lazily at all the Jonin instructors. He pointed at Kakashi."Why on Earth did you tell Naruto, Sasuke, and the Hanuro girl to meet you at the training grounds four to five hours ago if you were here the entire time?" He questioned as I popped in.  
"Jiji whats up Old man?" I chirped skipping to pass Asuma and Krunai I hopped on the desk grabbing files and crossing my legs. I was a lady after all. "Ooh new Anbu. Fun," I said before the papers was snatched out of my hands by Ibiki who I clapped on the arm "Ibi-chan been a long time. Your looking as phsychoish fierce as ever. The gleam in your eyes state you scared a kid today. Good for you! You need the positivity in your life," I chirped perkily. He sighed and Sumo leaned against the desk by me.   
"Keep trying he'll crack eventually," Sumo mused as I nodded. The Hokage rubbed his temples.  
"Setsumo. Setsumi. Why are you two so early?" He questioned as I looked at Kakashi pointing with Sumo.  
"Blame Baka Kaka-Sensei after Naruto left we just assumed it was time for our own meeting to take place," He said as I agreed.  
"I didn't even rush seperating the marshmellows and cereal in breakfast," I said "I ate seven bowles too," I defended at Jiji's stern look. Sumo vouching for me.  
"He had them meet at training ground Seven at 5:00am to be on time when he "arrived" at 6:00am its 10:40am Jiji we sent Naruto there two hours ago thinking he was "late" then decsided to come here," He said as I growled at Ibiki as he tried to take the file I had.  
"Ibi-chan play nice I read these files last week I just want to review," I whined as he littely dragged me through the more then amused Jonin in the back. "You jerk your just mad because you caught me and Anko-nee playing in your office that one time," I accused as he peeled me off him and shoved me into Sumo. I stuck out my tongue. "I like her better she lets me read and do her paperwork for ninja stuff". He glared but at least he now knew why her paper work improved and was finished by the end of the week instead of a year late.  
"Setsumi, your not suppose to do Anko-san's paperwork," The Hokage said gently. "Its top secret sometimes". I gave him a deadpanned look.  
"Jiji its the reason why I do it," I intoned as he sweatdropped and sighed giving up. "Now lets wrap this up shall we? Now Jiji give me what I want and I will go quietly," I sing songed sitting in the middle of his desk and crossing my legs as he sank deeper in his chair. Sumo openly chuckled at him.  
"As you know the Children are usually seperated into three for a four man group. Even though you are three years older you chose to go to the Academy despite already being Genin at the age of three almost four," That was met with murmers as Sumo yawned. "But even if you were in your age group it still would be very much an odd number and the two of you would have been put on seperate teams to make a five man group... But the council found that to be more difficult as it would mean trying to descide where to seperate you two and who would you benefit. I was ready to just let you two switch between the teams already formed when an Elite Jonin came forward and asked to be your Sensei. However he is out of the village at the moment. But I do want you to meet your Third team mate," He touched the intercome and the Secretary sent whoever up. I turned to watch the door intrested as it opened a few minutes later reavealing...  
"Sai!" Sumo and I exclaimed at the former Root opprotive having exposed Danzo early on who was in a maximum prison and we had met the emotionally stunted boy when we snuck in the I.T. Building when he was on lock down to be reintroduced to the proper way society along with the rest of the opprotives as he smiled it was strained but it reached his eyes. That was good enough to me as we ran forward. "I told you we'd see each other again," I exclaimed as Sumo clapped his back happily. Sarutobi looked surprised but pleased.  
"I did not think he knew anyone," The Hokage mused as I shrugged.  
"He probably wouldn't have if we didn't meet him and the other former Roots when we broke into the I.T Buil..." Sumo was saying but looking at a fierce pair eyes of Ibiki as they gleamed dangerousy Sumo sweat dropped, "Uh, never mind. But we met Sai who wasn't doing so good. Sumi-nee stayed with him and read books and colored with him and i taught him Shogi and other more stragigic games. He's really talanted like that," Sumo finished as I nodded throwing my arm over the younger boys shoulders. Sai smiled the smile that had him closing his eyes as I smirked and nodded. "So what number are we Jiji?" Sumo questioned.  
"Its rarely happened but your team 11," He announced as I thought about it. An odd number out. I liked it. Whooping I dragged the boys to the window.  
"As promised Jiji. We out!" I tossed the boys out and peace signed then smirked at Kakashi. "Since we don't have a training ground we're going to our favorite one with our Kawaii little brother in 7. Don't be too late Sensei. If you are then I'll have tell your students the secret to your bell test or I'll get to hunt you down," I chirped shooting a sudden flash of massive violent killing intent quickly gone as it came before I gracefully slid out.  
"Good luck Kakashi. I taught her myself," I heard Ibiki state and could almost hear Kakashi sweating bullets. I laughed jumping down to meet the boys who followed. Sai looked happy and this time my senses told me it was genuien. I had lost him shortly after visiting for every day for three months. I knew we'd see each other again. Now who the hell is our teacher?

CHAPTER THREE  
Knowing that Naruto would be okey and seeing him alright after the wave mission was so different from going with them in the last time line. Sumo had gone with and me and Sai trained in the battle formations we created over the years and incorperated him into them while staying inside the village. So pretty much I trained our newest link while Sumo insured change to the time line. Zabuza was a fun addition to the village. Sweet Haku as well. I welcomed them into our appartment complex as it was abbandoned and we had turned it into one big house with ladders, stairs, and even poles connecting the floors. I had a floor all to myself, several rooms to use turning them into a huge sanctuary. Two of them used to turn it into a closet worth being called a "walk in". Sai already moved in and lived down with all the boys. Moving out of my bedroom I spotted Zabuza jumping on his back happily I yawned as he entered the dining area and I hopped down after hugging him and kissing his forehead.  
"Morning Zabu-Chan" I chirped knowing the older man despised my nickname with a passion. "Ha-chan you look ready for the day ahead," I mused at the ice user who nodded. I kissed the older boys head going down the line before sitting down at the end. It was fun but catching Sumo's eyes I nodded sensing a familiar chakra entering the gate. I knew it would be hard seeing as Temari no longer would be his. But that didn't mean he couldn't be her friend. I ate thoughtfully as it was clear we'd be in the Chunnin Exams but how much were we suppose to change really began now. The Third had to live. I finished first.  
"Ne, Sai, Sumo, and I are going to go train," I announced ruffling Naruto's hair as he laughed happy to relax and lounge on his day off. I nodded to Haku and swiped a forehead kiss from Zabuza who growled but continued drinking his coffee and eating his prefered breakfast. I smiled as we entered the streets. Really it wasn't training but team bonding as we accepted over three hundred D-rank missions and with more determination then you'd think we'd have, we started them happily. Honestly the Hokage was surprised but didn't argue when none of us did. We had taken missions that were B-rank, Sumo and me, but we felt with the Exams so close we couldn't leave at this moment. Plus it was fun for us to make competition about it.  
As the boys did a water walking contest as they picked up trash I spotted a familiar spectled boy walking with his team. It brought to mind what I knew. Orochimaru could have his pick on Shardigan this time but Kuromaru had comfirmed through his own spies, meaning Battle Deer who couldn't go through the Snake Face's shadow yet but being able to have access to every shadow was handy especially with spies, he wanted Sasuke. For purposes of training "his" new body to grow and be perfect for him. The molesting pervert was so gross. He just liked Sasuke because he was pretty like all the other fan girls. Sumo yelled out and glancing over I smirked as a huge ink bear held him in place as Sai continued picking up trash in the river undaunted I giggled shaking my head. This was the last one and standing I counted the bags each boy had, huh what do you know.  
" Sorry Aniki but the last bag goes to Sai," I called as he grummbled about cheating artits and Sai just gently smiled knowing he didn't mean it. I giggled throwing the bags into the huge dumpster when a sliver of sand wrapped arround my wrist. Subaku? I lightly touched it as it hardened into a small circle unafraid of losing my limb I turned spotting a familiar red haired panda. I walked confidently over as he watched clearly listening to "mother".  
"Hello Gara," I said softly as he blinked holding out my hand the sand gently rejoined him, "Welcome to the leaf village".  
"Mother doesn't want to kill you," He intoned as I smiled. Yeah I loved him too. From the looks of it though he was being very much more nicer to Gara and even left his psyche alone. But that didn't mean things that made Gara, well, Gara the first time arround didn't happen. I glanced at the kanji carved into his forhead.   
"No, He wouldn't really find that a topic to do. Maybe if I annoyed Subaku again he might consider it but usually he and I got along great... Your confused? Well lets just say my little brother is just like you. He carries Subaku's sibling. I guess we're family Gar-chan," I chirped and leaning forward pecked him right on the lips. He was another friend and brother I missed over the years. His eyes were huge as my hand touched his stomach and Saya fixed everything that was wrong. "I missed you brother and I missed you to Subaku-oyji" I whispered "Now you can sleep with no problems. We live in Rakarai appartments. I'll be expecting you and your team Gar-nii," I skipped past joining an ammused Sai and irritated Sumo who didn't realize what happened. Well Sai didn't as Sumo gripped my hands and squeezed. Yes he noticed too now if Subaku remembered I wondered is it possible that the other Bijuu did as well? Turning to glance behind Gara was simply touching his lips and then looking at his hand and doing it again. I giggled at the cuteness. It wasn't romance just a family peck as I never would forgive myself if Gara never married his wife. A secratary for him and the first to reach out to him after his change. Well at least now he couldn't really transform but it looked like the Sand was a sure Ally in this invasion. Though the Kazekage was a bastard, Subaku had positivly influenced Gara this time arround from what the spies said. We had sent every single host one Deer to moniter. Some were a little bad or very bad but Madarra was not to succeed no matter what. Even if it took more energy the deer would reverse summon the Jurdurki (not spelled right I know) if it came down to it. I was sure that the turtle escapes and Kiri is taken over by Mei. I sighed leaning my head on my brothers shoulder and reaching out I grabbed Sai's hand for the extra comfort. This was getting exhausting.  
The Chunnin exams. We were entered without a Sensei being here but that was okey as it meant we'd work better together still. Sai smiled as we walked past the first floor. We were behind Team Seven. I noted the first challenge hadn't changed. I smiled at Team Gai and I felt myself want to scoop Neji into a hug. The one thing we couldn't seem to change. We had stayed over with Hinata the night of her third birthday. Naruto adament that his and his alone Hina-chan have a sleep over with us. I snuggled on a pillow larger then my six year old self but kept awake along with Setsumo who summoned Kuromaru to sit between the bed and window where the Cloud ambassador would enter. Kuro had no problem scareing the man or tossing him out as we flared our chakra alerting the Hyuuga clan. I had him pinned when Hiashi arrived. I had him and the coward had to slip a poison in his mouth. The Hyuuga were blamed and Hizashi took his brother's place. I felt stupid and for the first time we did not feel the victory of wiping out our last time line. I almost believed that we would not succeed with the Uchiha but it seemed Kami was with us and now we had Itatchi as a great open Ally. I guess Naruto would use his Therapy Jutsu and litterly punch Neji out of his "Fate" crap. Stopping Sasuke from blurting out about the Jutsu we moved past easily when I glanced over at the "wounded" mini-Gai who's charmingly round eyes met mine. I remembered how he had said I was Sasuke's girl and if only in another life we'd have been perfect. Another life. I smiled winking happily at him as he flushed. Oh he wasn't uber attractive but I wasn't Sakura Hanuro and I realized I liked real men not pretty boys. I hugged Sumo's arm as he yawned and we noticed Kakashi who babbled to his team. But there had to be a compromise.  
"Hanuro, if you do anything to doubt or sabotage my brother in this test I'll break your legs and then scalp you," I hissed at the pinkette who totally was annoying. Even more so as I no longer was her, another different soul was her and I swear it was worse. We slipped past as she gaped at my back I beamed at Kakashi who didn't know what I said to frighten his little genin but he gave his usual eye smile as I shut the door. We were being glared at I smiled to Sumo who smirked Ibi-chan's so going to love this. Sai smiled at the crowd in his closed eyes way that had many look away. If anyone knew how to intimidate people without looking like he was, it was the former ROOT member. I smiled at Gara moving to kiss his cheek as I passed. He had joined us last night for dinner but left his team at where ever they were staying. I found my name and sat. I was next to Naruto. I smiled happily. As Ibi-kun came in and the first part of preventing the worse part of our former childhood began.  
Doodling was cliche but it was a popular and fun thing to do so I added little things like talk bubbles. Ibiki was so cute as a chibi. Then I added the Jonin of the village all saluting and adding their own dialogue. Kakashi was reading his book and Pakkun was on his lap. Bull was sleeping with Biscuit chewing/trying to play tug a war with the giant dog who slept through this as if not feeling it. I placed the rest of the pack arround him along with a very cute pic of his Genin (yes even Sakura). Gai was doing push ups but Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji were on his back. The two more serious of the group found it rediculous and Lee was cheering it on. Krunai was hugging her Genin happily as Hinata blushed, Shino watched a butterfly pass cutely, and Kiba held Akumaru like an adorable child. Iruka was next to the Hokage with a flirting Genma watching a woman pass. Asuma was sitting down a cigerette in his mouth as Ino berated him and the other two boys one with a cute little sleep bubble and the other eating his chips. Shikaku, Inochi, and Chouza were drunk again but with their happily chatting wives by their sides. I added Sai and us at the bottom him painting the bottom of the page as if he was drawing everyone. Kuromaru letting Sumo sit while leaning on him. Saya behind me and me holding a very dear friend and my summon. Mine, not my brother's (Don't you want to know what it is?). I smirked as Anko arrived. Adding her quickly by Ibiki as her chibi "Flashed" him willingly and happily but you could only guess as I made her face sideways to the little Ibiki. I giggled standing and leaving. So much fun. I smiled at Lee who noticed me again I waved goodbye lightly. He flushed and looked down. Sadly the very nice boy confessed to Sakura again. Poor guy never learns.   
The Forest of Death was easy in a sense to just survive and get through but to guard Sasuke and our brother was different in that sense. We nodded to our friends as we seperated I reached down zipping my pants on the thigh part closed. I so did not wanting anything to get in them as we went through. As we shot forward I let Sumo take the lead and Sai took to being by me. We moved about eighty feet in before stopping to take invetory. I reached out with my senses and found Naruto who no doubt used Rikumaru to transport his team as they unknowingly were being taken to us. They moved efficiently as the Shadow Deer may be big but they were graceful and quick. But even they could only do so much with Orochimaru in the mix. The molesting Hebi pedifile was currently jaunting through the forest to a loyal speckled teen I really hated.  
"Sai send some of your scouts to the sky and through the trees, Sumi your senses about any competition and you know who, While I'll make sure Naruto and his team makes it to us untouched and come up with a plan". My brother promptly sat and leaned on his head into his hand in a very Nara way as Sai began inking out some rats, snakes, and small like bugs for the ground and then fast flying birds and again insects to the sky. I closed my eyes really closing myself out of the world I focused on our target. We had told Sai that something was off and that Saya and the deer heard something about Orochimaru in a shadows whisper. He believed us enough to help and for that I hugged him all the way to our asigned gate. I gasped opeing my eyes as I came to the argument that Naruto was having by our fire. It was dark now and camp set up.  
"But where on earth did you put a tent? That one is huge and it has a genjutsu that allows us to sleep without being seen? Seriously Aniki tell me," Naruto whined as I snorted.  
"Naruto I already told you," I said sitting by Sai as my younger brother looked at me. "I refused to be unprepared so as a birthday present I asked Kuromaru to take my old rag tag back pack to fix it. He took it to the Queen deer, his mother, and she and the Lady deers repaired it and made it mine. It has seals so it can hold hundreds of things so small to huge things like a row bout fit for twelve but still weigh less then a feather. If you want one you can ask Riku. Now that you accepted him as a battle partner without signing a contract you'll find that we can get more then our signed on brother," I finished as Sumo sighed.  
"So he can't have one?" Sasuke questioned as I shrugged.  
"Its not like that," Sumo sighed. "I am the real summoner. As a result if I want one I have to learn myself. Setsumi had asked because they can't teach her the shadow seals required for it. I have to learn it as part of learning their Jutsu's. But they are a friendly race and love giving gifts. Saya and Riku are just partnered to Sumi and Ruto by choice but they didn't sign the contract to gain them. Sai is going to get one as well but Kuro wants him and his future partner to be fit for each other. Rikumaru offered Moon Eyes, his and Saya's daughter, but she's too young and Sai needs a more mature set. Sumi told Kuro what she wanted and they gave it to her. If I ever want to turn... say my Krunai holder into a thing that can hold not just those but all sorts of weapons I have to make it myself. I need to be taught... Don't touch it Hanuro, Its keyed to only Team 11 because she lets us and maybe Naruto for some things," I frowned at the younger girl inches away from pulling my bag behind her where no doubt she would have taken it and claimed it as her own. She did that a lot. It was how I really believed Kurama's words on being a different soul. I'd never have done that as a kid, Sasuke be damned. I snatched it out of her hand as she glared but flushed as Sasuke and Naruto looked disapointed. Again it was a common thing.  
"Alright children time for bed," I chirped climbing in the tent as Sumo went behind me followed by Sai. The tent was also a gift from a Summon but not my brother's. It looked small but the inside had a lot of room I made sure that the boys knew to sleep together and as reluctant as I was Kuromaru appeared and layed in the middle. To make sure the boys stayed on their side and we girls stayed on our side A.K.A. Sakura from molesting the deliciously attractive brothers I had. By morning Sumo and me were both by each other but Kuro was still between us but our hands were entertwined.

The fact we distracted Orochimaru until he was found out by the Jonin was pure hard work and dumb luck. Naruto had been stabbed and Sasuke wounded as well but no bite mark and no tamperering with Naru's seal. Success. We carried them to the tower and thankfully had three days to rest. We had changed into different clothes so by the final day our now perfered clothes would be clean to wear. I wore a sleeveless white dress swirled in dark blue, yes a dress, that ended at the knees and had a poof to it, matching glove like sleeves that only covered my arms and was very loose at the bottom the sheer fabric made it look almost princess like, blue ninja sandles with the two inch heels and slight sparkle on it, black feetless tights that ended just above the shoes, saphire drop earrings, and my short puffy hair was actually pulled into two pigtail like things or what I could get with it on my head. I was uber cute. Sumo wore a white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue sleeveless long billowing shirt that ended at his waist, blue pants, and white ninja sandles. He looked handsome and pulled his hair into a messy bun on the tip top of his head. I left him in the rooms as he read a book for a while. I moved down the steps seeing a familiar man talking Kaka-Sensei's ear off. I smiled shaking my head I peeked over his shoulder. He loved Icha Icha Paradise, the classic and more tattered of his collection. Gai babbled about Lee and how he was sure to be the best fighter there.  
"My votes on Naruto," I chirped as Kaka-sensei stiffened and Gai litterly stopped talking. I loved it when I scared them that way. Both turned to look at me as I read the next page and shook my head. "I hate Janko by the way. She has no... oomph as a character," I patted his back litterly strutting away smiling at Gara who's team was first just like last time. He nodded allowing me to plop on the couch he was on alone. I leaned forward pecking his cheek. "Good morning Gar-nii did you sleep well?" I questioned as he sighed.  
"Will you insist on another name if I say yes?" He questioned as I giggled.  
"Nope. Good, Bad, In between. You'll still be my adorable Racoon Panda. My Gar-Chan," I replied as he rolled his eyes. I snorted as he quiet litterly started to pout. Not that you could tell but I remembered enough to know the signs as I giggled. Poking his cheek he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Yes this was a better Gara then before. I smiled wider this would change. Glancing at his shadow the energy was there. Kino, A cousin to Kuro and Riku, was happily sleeping right now.

Walking in the Arena room where the exam would take place later tonight I smiled down at my brother I had a weakness for him. He knew this but motioned to simply pull me down beside him with his hand. He was truelly my brother but now we physically matched. I found Setsumo laying in the middle of the fighting arena. I plopped by him and layed my ear over his heart just snuggled to his side. I could sense the Jonin all up on the platform where the Hokage would stand all silent and no doubt watching. He sighed looking at me as I shifted my head to meet his eyes as I smiled happily. He smirked and shifted telling me to get off him. I play pouted but hopped up happily. He stood stretching.  
"Wanna train twin style?" He questioned as I nodded. I slipped into our style of partnered katas that we invented in the last time line to improve team work but it was such a common thing it almost looked like we were dancing effortlessly. It started close to the ground our feet touching we stretched each other's legs and backs before it got more complex as we slid up and arround always looking like we were mirroring each other. Out of the shadows he never closed Kuro, Riku, Saya, Moon Eyes, Hida, Loki, Bassa, and many more began to arrise litterly a small part of the army he had access to. It was times like these that they got to "stretch their legs" They kept out of the way moving to the sides. All of them were beautiful in my eyes as I was lifted up laughing. As he smiled. This was the fun part as it got faster and more complex until it was katas but it was really like we were dancing I laughed the cieling began to glow as my own Summon Partners added their own flair in a show that reacted to my laugh and true happiness with a light show found no where else (Like the Aurora Borialas). It looked like all their coloring except it moved in a swirls. The deer lightly let their voices join in happiness the elk/deer cries were high or low and harmonized. We both stopped in the final form as we laughed hugging each other. He rocked me to side to side happy. It was then we really relaxed letting go despite the audience. I giggled as he twirled me out my skirt flaring. He mock bowed as I curtsied. Taking my hand we softly waltzed arround the room. Riku got up nuzzling Saya, his wife seemed to smile as they moved doing their version of the dance. Other deer appeared wives or husbands not there previously to join the impromptue dance it was 10:00pm and getting later but we were not tired. I laughed as he raised me above him then gently set me down the lights were like stars now as we twirled and moved in the circle the deer couples made arround us. For now just right now we let go, letting ourselves relax. He pulled me out of the circle to go up the stairs. The jonin were there but hidden well. They felt mirthful and at ease. I laughed as he popped a couch (his from his room) out of a scroll.  
"Sumo, When I said pack essencials I didn't mean a couch," I giggled as he plopped on the giant thing. He patted the huge gap smirking.  
"See esencial... I figure eventually we'd let go if only for a little while. No more planning, watching and protecting Naruto, and having to put up a mask arround everyone". He sat up reaching for my hand when I gave it to him he tugged me down as I giggled but let it. I sighed laying down. "Your in pain Sumi admit it," He questioned looking at me as I sighed.  
"It was a scratch," I replied as he poked my rib as I unexpectidly flinched.   
"Come on," He sighed as I removed the dress revealing a belly shirt, short shorts, and the rest of me wrapped. Where he poked the blood was starting to soak through. "Sumi!" He growled as I rolled my eyes.  
"Its not poisoned anymore. I just can't seem to heal it. I think Orochimaru placed some kind of antigen on his stupid sword to prevent from the cells replicating to chakra so it has to heal slowly, " I slipped into medic mode, "Everyone seemed to have more need to heal Sasuke and Naru-chan... Plus I don't like the hospital or medic rooms here. There small and cramped. I feel like they get smaller if I spend moments in them, stir crazy". I replied as he rubbed his face. I felt worry from the Jonin.  
"And you let me twist it open," He sighed as I protested.  
"No, it didn't open or hurt until you jabbed it. I know my limits Aniki, I was happy and having fun. Well until now," I commented as he sighed.  
"Sorry. Its a brother's job... With today and all. I knew you'd be stressed beyond belief and smile hiding it," He said as I nodded tieing on more gauze then the dress so it wouldn't stain through. His hand glowed green as he simply ran it down then pulled away.  
"May I remind you that you got hurt too? No just saying" I stuck my tongue out at him before sobering "Today," I stood looking down at the deer "Was it that obvious?" I asked as he snorted.  
"You snuck up on Kaka-Sensei and Gai-Sensei. You pretty much just confessed to reading Icha Icha Books... Then you went to Gara and you called him a "Racoon Panda" even though you laughed it never reached your eyes and you were stiff. It may never be obvious to many or anyone but me as I knew you since before birth and really I do know you. Today the one day a year you'd disapear from sight... The day, your dark day. But being stuck in the exams we're not allowed to leave the building. Though its big and you could disapear it would be to noticable to eveyone and cause worry... I guess I paid more attention then I thought or shrugged it off before thinking it would pass," he sighed as I moved to walk to the door. I looked down the dark hallway and then out the window to look at the full moon.   
"I killed fifteen children younger then sixteen... How does one forget that day?" I questioned him as he leaned his head back on the couch "I even managed to hide it from Inouchi-Oyji when he went through our memories the first day we were here. I feared that he'd incarcerate me or cast me out of the village," I finished tears forming.  
"You hid it... I didn't Setsumi. My mind isn't as strong as yours... You were younger then them and five of them had items that could have killed you as a child below one years old. They had already tried to stab you even if it was just for "fun" because we were the "Servent" children found by the Caretakers... Your Kekkai Genkai struck out in fear. It was a mistake. The Hokage viewed it as such. It was an accident. An accident," He repeated as I sighed wiping the tears away.  
"You know our lives would make normal people blanch, even Gai and Kaka-Baka and Asuma never faced battle till after the academy. Even in war time they had the time to be children... We didn't Sumo. We were fighting for life right from birth. Its what pisses me off when I think of Naruto. He smiles but every time he became more like us. With each new betrayal he smiled and slowly, despite us trying to shelter him, his innocence was violently chipped away. Today I lost my childhood, my chance of ever being a kid who'd grow to be a reasonable kunochi. I'm warped. So warped more so then I should be, it doesn't help that the block seals have let go. We look like fourteen year olds but have the mental state of people Baka Kaka-sensei's age," I moved to lean against him.  
"We still haven't told the Hokage either," He said as I sighed.  
"We still don't trust anyone outside of Naruto and Sai huh?" I asked as he scratched his head.  
"Adults. We never trusted them because of our experience with them. Baka Kaka-sensei lost our trust the moment he abandoned Naruto to favor Sasuke on his team... You'd think with Naruto's father being who he was that he'd want to have more to influence him with. Hanuro I sorta understand as she's still stuck in that "Fan Girl" phase. But he didn't even teach them tree walking until Wave. He hasn't taken an active role in Naruto's life. I'm begining to regret asking the Hokage to make him pull Kakashi out of Anbu to take the team believing he'd want to be close to the last remnant of the Fourth Hokage. I made a mistake. I thought maybe he'd become more happy but he refuses to teach anyone but Sasuke and its Naruto who needs him the most". He layed down with me as I blinked.  
"Kaka-Sensei... Should I tell him the truth? About You-Know-Who?" I questioned as he snorted.  
"No. We agreed that he'd be stupid and chase him thinking that he has the right. Kaka's stupid that way... Naruto he needs him though doesn't he?" He questioned as I nodded. "Damn. This is so Mendoske," He plopped up. I felt it too as the stairs clanged and Naruto ran up happily. He tackled Sumo onto the couch as they both chuckled happily though Sumo's was slightly forced.  
"Sai I found them!!!" He yelled "Did you know your deer are dancing? Sai's drawing them. Its pretty. What are you doing? Where were you guys? Did I tell you that I found my dad's picture? Its right next to Jiji's I look like him but I definatly have my mom in me. Did you know Sai has a cool Jutsu?" Sumo looked at me ammused as I smiled as our brtoher babbled on clearing away the pain to better thoughts. Only stopping when I leaned forward kissing his head. He beamed moving to snuggle into me as I hugged back.   
"It's late. Let's go to bed my boys. Tomorrow we'll train together to prepare for the next task," I said as Naruto laughed pulling Sai, who just arrived, back down the stairs much to the older boys exasperation but secretly he enjoyed it.  
"Do you think you can send HIM to break into Kaka's appartment? I believe the photo album with all the picture's of Naruto's parents are there somewhere," He asked his couch poofing back into the scroll. I looked up as part of the lights solified for a short moment before they scattered and shot out.  
"Consider it done," I chuckled but felt my smile slip. "Do you think its because of what happened that I'll never move on with today or is it that I'm afraid of what will happen if I do?" I asked as my brother shrugged.  
"Our planning is for future things. When all our plans are done I don't know what we'll do. Maybe let go? I can't see myself finding a woman or marrying but we're 14 going on 30. We're old now. In the future we'll be ancient," He said as I smiled.  
"Then I guess I'll marry an older man," I joked as he glowered.  
"Over my dead body. No guy needs to look at you like a pervert. I'll kill them," He growled as I laughed stepping down.  
"Setsumo. Are we going to tell the Hokage?" I asked as he looked up.  
"No. With the upcoming invasion Orochimaru orchstrated he'll have plenty to distract him from us. It will not be so noticable changes. He'll blame the Snake Teme and it will pass. We just have to make sure that we handle the Hebi Pedofile ourselves when the attack happens. A month. The final round. That's the time you have, Can you handle it?" He asked as I nodded continuing forward. Your welcome Hayate Geko now you will be watched and monitored. And we'll be in trouble with Jiji. Let the Invasion Commence!!!


End file.
